The Rippled Effect
by Fly Away Kite
Summary: My first fan fiction everz! xD I tried hard here so if you don't like it... DON'T HURT! Yesss its ANOTHER Naruto fan fiction story but I'm new here so bare with me? Please? Yeahhh, there aren't any pairings.. Yet, but I am trying mmkay? CRITISCIZE ME!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one, part one

Oh yesss! My first official fan fiction story I▓m putting up here. Be nice, I▓m still a newbie. This of course isn▓t my first time writing, I used to do a bunch of collaborations with sweeterthanhunny. But they were never online┘ But yeah XD Well this is my story involving two OCs. Chihiro, who is┘ SPOILER▓s sister, and Az (Asuna), who is Orochimaru▓s kid! Cha, you▓ll get it later ok. Gosh just be nice and review!! 3 Please?

⌠Well that went well,■ I sighed, closing the door behind myself. I slid down, tears began to well in my eyes. No STOP! I stood up, leaning on the door for support. It was no use, I crashed down onto the cold hard floor, I shuddered as my jaw hit the floor. I felt blood slowly but surely flooding into my lungs, it▓d all be over soon. My family didn▓t want me anymore┘ I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier until my sight was velvet darkness.

⌠CHIHIRO!! Open up this door right now! What is the meaning of this!?■ Came Tenzura▓s squeaky voice from the other side of the door I had collapsed against barely five hours ago. Fuck, I▓m still here┘ ⌠Teeenzura-saaan,■ I managed to mutter, my jaw hurt like crazy. What the hell happened last night!? My voice was silvery as if I hadn▓t spoken in years. The door clicked open, creaking as it met my leg. ⌠Ow! Fuck! Teeenzuraaa! If I didn▓t fell like I just escaped the depths of hell I would kick the crap out of you.■ I threatened, hearing Tenzura Tekimichi gulping brought me more pleasure than imaginable, my mouth attempting to form a smirk was stopped when the pain in my jaw began to sing. Ow shit, motherfucking ouch! What happened!? At this point, Tenzura had managed to squeeze himself through the door. He gasped, open mouthed as he saw me. What was it!? ⌠Chihiro-san, have you been drinking again?■ He asked, sounding disappointed. He knelt down beside me and maneuvered my body so I was lying flat on my back. I felt like I was in bliss for a split second, I had forgotten about all my pain when Tenzura▓s sudden prodding of my chin sent a yelp of pain out of my mouth. ⌠YAMARO!! You bastard! What the FUCK are you doing! That hurts!■ I screeched, sitting up and grabbing the collar of his shirt. His eyes widened, then he stuttered, ⌠Chihiro-san, I was ch-checking if your j-jaw was broken,■ He said and with that he very gently put his thin warm fingers and the edge of my jaw, cocking my head up. I felt my cheeks flush a brilliant bright red, thankfully he didn▓t notice as he was far too busy examining my bruised and battered jaw. ⌠We need to get you to hospital,■ He said looking up into my eyes, blinking. ⌠Can you walk?■ I looked down to my legs, they looked like they weren▓t mine. I tried to move them and almost instantly I felt a clang of pain. It was unbearable. But I didn▓t want to admit defeat┘ Ah what the fuck, I▓ll just injure myself more if I walk and then I▓ll never find him... ⌠No,■ I responded shortly and bluntly. He looked me up and down once more, a worried look in his eyes. I let go of his collar and put my hand on the floor so I could support my own weight. ⌠Put your arm around my neck,■ he said, still very preoccupied with looking at my bruised jaw. Fuck, I▓d kill for a mirror right now. I did as I was told, I noticed his cheeks get a slightly red hue. I pulled off a successful smirk Oh yesss┘ Tenzura▓s arm slid up underneath my thighs and round my back, and using all the strength he had he lifted me up. I cuddled into him, burying my face into his black t-shirt, inhaling its musky scent. I felt his eyes watching me as I did this, but I could tell he didn▓t mind. It was good to feel needed every now and again, he knew that.

I opened my eyes and examined my surroundings, I swallowed. I tasted bad, I felt dirty. I was in a hospital room with three other empty beds and a vase of flowers on the table beside me. Orchids. I suddenly sat up, realizing this wasn▓t a room belonging to Hageshii hospital. Where the fuck am I? Where is Tenzura? I put my hand to my jaw, the pain was no longer there. I moved my legs, no pain. What is this? I looked out the window and saw nothing familiar. ⌠Hello?■ I called out nervously, there was no response. I got out of the bed, slowly. My feet met the cold shiny floor. I stood up, I examined my attire, a hospital gown. Obviously a man designed these things, they▓re so fucking short. I padded towards the door, tugging self consciously at the not so elegant garment. I reached for the handle but as I did so the door opened by itself, I fell back in shock. It was a boy, of my own age with shocking yellow hair, blue eyes and several striped scars. Giving him and appearance reminiscent of a fox. ⌠You must be the girl Sakura-chan was talking about dattebayo,■ the boy said, putting his hand out to help her up. I took his hand uncertainly. ⌠Just who the fuck are you and where am I? Where is Tenzura!?■ I spat after releasing his hand, I was not in the mood to be ⌠polite■ as Tenzura was constantly was constantly coaching me to be. The boy looked taken aback, but when he responded his voice was cheerful as if I had just asked if he would like a glass of sake, he wore a goofy smile on his face. ⌠Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure, which is where you are dattebayo!■ I looked at him skeptically. Then my eyes widened, ⌠K-konohagakure!?■ That was miles away from Moon Country and it was one of the top five hidden villages, ninja villages! ⌠W-where is Tenzura?■ I demanded angrily, pinning the boy up against the wall, he grabbed my wrist and squirmed about, ⌠I-I don▓t know!■ he cried. I let go and opened the door, storming out of the room. What was the meaning of this!? I ran, in search of reception, help, anything. I was attracting attention, running around scantily clad like this I▓m not surprised! But anyway, I was suddenly stopped by an iron fist. I turned my head to see who it belonged to. It was a girl, with pink hair and sea green eyes. The roseate was my age too, I began to wonder if there were any adults here at all. ⌠Let go!■ I cried, but instead of letting go she tightened her grip. Such strength┘ She could shatter my whole arm if she applied anymore pressure. I bit my lip and decided to listen to what she had to say. She smiled, a fake vicious smile. ⌠Glad to see you▓re co-operating,■ she narrowed her eyes, ⌠Though I would so enjoy breaking your arm,■ then she returned to that cursed smiling face again. She began walking hastily, not letting go of my arm. I had no choice but to follow obediently. Like a dog. She lead me straight out of the hospital, down several roads, up dozens of steps until eventually she reached a wooden, okay so all the doors are wooden┘ mneh, door. ⌠Tsunade-sama,■ she yelled, banging on the door with her free hand. A curvaceous blonde woman with a pig in her arms walked out. ⌠Ah so you▓re finally awake!■ She said, smiling at me warmly. She turned her deep brown eyes towards the pink haired girl and narrowed her eyes, ⌠Sakura, you could▓ve let her get dressed first,■ the pink haired girl▓s cheeks went red, but then the fake smile reappeared, ⌠Hai Tsunade-sama, may I go now? I have training with Sai-san,■ Tsunade nodded, and Sakura disappeared. I grabbed at where she had grabbed my arm and rubbed it, God that hurt. I▓ll get that bitch back, ⌠Well, come into my office,■ Tsunade ushered. I entered into the largish room and she shut the door behind me, she took a seat in a comfy looking chair by a large window that over looked the whole of Konohagakure. I slowly sat down in the nearby chair, it creaked as I sat. ⌠Now now, don▓t look so frightened, I▓m not going to eat you,■ she said, chuckling and pouring her a self of sake. My mouth watered, Janshin, I▓m hungry┘ I laughed too, just in case. ⌠Tsu-tsunade-sama,■ I stuttered, feeling uneasy, she smiled at me encouragingly, ⌠Well um┘ I have a few questions┘ Most importantly why am I here in Ko..Konohagakure and where is Tenzura?..■ I trailed off, looking at the ground. I hoped he was alright, he was like a brother to me┘ Tsunade looked over at me and smiled once more. ⌠You two were found in the forest nearby, and it seems to be that, Tenzura is it? Got attacked. His vital organs were damaged to a great extent, but we▓ve got my subordinate, Sakura, treating him so no worries. I treated you myself though, when I saw who you were,■ she said, taking a quick swig of her sake, she smacked her lips then continued, ⌠Chihiro.■ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one, part two

Yeah that was an odd chapter, sorry┘ Mind you I did write at like one am, but yeah┘ Sudden inspiration I tell you! Ok well maybe that chapter left you rather confused. I▓m sure there are a few questions. Like why was Sakura so hostile? And how the hell did Chihiro end up in Konoha? But those will all be answered in this chapter. Yeah it▓s a filler, I still need to plot out the next chapter. Wait readers don▓t go! READERS!! Noooo! I was joking about the filler thing! I swear! COME BACK!! And don▓t forget to review :3

My eyes widened, I looked at Tsunade in shock, ⌠What do you┘ You must be j-joking, what is this!?■ I yelled, standing up. ⌠I▓m sure you find this news shocking, but we did everything we could,■ she replied, not phased by the fact that she was being yelled at by me, a teenager who just found out her parents were killed by her own┘ brother┘ How could you, Pein┘ I fell to the floor with a thud and passed out.

⌠Niisan! Push me, niisan!■ Yelled a young, black haired child who was sitting on a swing. He was smiling, happy. His brother picked him off the swing, and spun him around in the air, he squealed in delight. I grasped at my brother▓s leg, and hid shyly, ⌠Chihiro, what are you doing?■ he asked coldly, turning his gaze to me. I looked up at him, wide eyes, ⌠Niisan, why aren▓t we like that?■ I said, glancing at the kid▓s at the swing. Pein turned around and knelt down in front of me, smiling. I smiled back, unsure. ⌠Chihiro, we are like that,■ he said, his voice sounding degrees warmer. Warm enough to burn.

⌠Chihiro?■ Came the sound of a familiar voice, it was Tenzura. I opened my eyes, smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lead him into a great big hug, ⌠I thought you were dead,■ He murmured, hugging me back tightly. He was shaking, but then again┘ So was I. ⌠Wait!■ I exclaimed, pushing Tenzura away, ⌠What the fuck are we going to do, you idiot!■ I punched him angrily and he fell over, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, ⌠How the hell do you end up in KONOHAGAKURE when you were taking me to hospital, in MOON COUNTRY!! Did you just take a detour? You realize there is an OCEAN between these places, right?■ I said, getting up, grabbing his shirt collar once more. He looked down, shamefully at the ground and muttered something about being attacked. ⌠Well who the fuck attacked us!?■ I screamed, letting go of his collar, storming back and forth in the small hospital room. ⌠It was two guys in black cloaks, with red clouds on them, members of an organization, Tsunade-sama calls, the Akatsuki, I was no match for them,■ he said, looking utterly ashamed of himself. ⌠The Akatsuki, that▓s his┘■ I trailed off, That was the organization he went to join, what does this mean!? I bit my lip, then looked at him, ⌠Do you know who found us?■ Tenzura looked at me, taking his glasses off and shining them on his shirt then putting them back on, he spoke quietly, ⌠Yes, it was in Hahajima, four Konoha ninjas found us on one of their missions and took us back┘ here,■ he said, looking relieved that I hadn▓t hit him again. ⌠Tenzura-san! You▓re bleeding!■ Came the voice of that girl, I looked at her angrily, this time I don▓t have anything getting in the way, I felt around in ▒my pocket▓ for a Kunai, sighing when I realized I had none. ⌠Did she do this to you?■ The pink haired girl asked, kneeling down in front on Tenzura examining his cheek where I had hit him, ⌠No, no Sakura-san, she did hit me-⌠ Sakura jumped up and looked at me heatedly, I could feel the amount of chakra she was gathering in her hand, if that grazed me I would be in a worse state than I was when I arrived here, she raised her fist, but Tenzura stood up and put her hand back at her side, ⌠But I deserved it, and its in Chihiro▓s nature,■ Sakura sighed, obviously not very pleased she couldn▓t hit me, she plastered that fake smile on her face, ⌠Well, Chihiro-san,■ She said, enunciating every syllable in my name as if it where as swear word, ⌠Its not right to hit others, but of course you know that already, don▓t you?■ She said, through gritted teeth. I looked up at her, then smiling my own sweet smile, ⌠Sakura-chan, of course I know that, but do you?■ I said, in a patronizing voice, speaking to her as if she was just a child, as he did so many times to me┘ I saw her clenching her fists, her long nails digging into the palm of her hand, but she stayed smiling. ⌠Chihiro-san,■ she took a deep breath then looked at me, ⌠Be honest now, did you attack Tenzura-san in Hahajima!?■ Tenzura jumped to my defense, ⌠Sakura-san, I can assure you she did not attack me,■ S\she nodded, clearly not believing a word of it. So that▓s why she was so hostile, she thinks I tried to kill Tenzura, that▓s preposterous! Sakura looked at me, ⌠Chi≈⌠ she was interrupted by Naruto, the blonde by from earlier, bursting in, ⌠Sakuraa-chiiiaaan!■ Sakura turned around, punching Naruto in the face. Sending him flying through several walls, ⌠YAMARO!!■ she yelled, it was at that moment she and I realized we were the same, looking at each other. Blinking in amazement, we smiled at each other. Genuinely. Tenzura▓s confusion was mirrored on Naruto▓s face as he came walking through the wall that Sakura had just knocked him through. ⌠I was just coming to ask if you guys were hungry, dattebayo,■ He said, eyes watering, he rubbed his red face. ⌠I am starving!!■ I exclaimed, they looked at me. Gah! They▓re all thinking I▓m weird! Sakura grinned, ⌠Come Chihiro, lets get you some clothes,■ she took my hand and lead me to a place in the room where I can change in quiet, she handed me a pile of clothes, which I could only assume were mine at some point. Then she left, I got into the shower and turned the knob, after quickly stripping out of my dirty clothes, I luxuriated the feeling of the warm water hitting my skin, I washed my hair, and everywhere. I was glowing when I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I heard Sakura scream and several more walls being broken, I smiled. I liked it here. I finished toweling myself off and got dressed, the clothes were loose. I▓d lost weight. But oh well, I walked out and greeted Sakura, Naruto and Tenzura again, smiling, then I cast my eyes on a tall pale boy with black hair and eyes, he fake smiled at me. I fake smiled back, then extended my hand, ⌠Chihiro, and you are?■ He looked at my hand and shook it briefly, ⌠Sai,■ I looked at him, for some reason his name set off a tingly feeling in my chest, he looked familiar, was he?≈ He was the kid from that day at the park, no mistaking it. ⌠It▓s rude to stare Chihiro-san,■ he said, still fake smiling at me. ⌠Sorry,■ I murmured, looking away. ⌠Did I upset her, hag?■ He asked, turning to Sakura, surprisingly enough she didn▓t hit him. Sakura just looked at me, ⌠Chihiro-san? Are you alright?■ there was concern in her voice. I looked up, fake smiling. ⌠Her fake smile is more dangerous than yours, Hag. Hers is hiding something,■ Sai said, still smiling. What a curious boy┘ Naruto▓s stomach grumbled loudly, Sakura gave him a knowing glance then said, ⌠We should head out!■ then she ran off, Naruto and Tenzura (He must have been as hungry as me) following. It was just Sai and I, I looked at him, ⌠Sai-kun, don▓t you remember me?■ He looked had no emotion on his face now, my curiosity perked by this┘ ⌠What do you mean? I▓ve never seen you before,■ he said, suddenly he gasped a bit. ⌠Are you≈⌠ He went quiet, then ran off after Sakura and the others. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Ah yesss, the second chapter, thanks for your reviews, they▓re like sex. You just can▓t live without it, and omfg that could be taken in a perverted way so I▓ll stop now. Blah, Okay well the first chapter was written in Chihiro▓s point of view┘ Did you guys like her character by the way? I don▓t think I made her likeable / I feel bad, but oh well, this second chapter is written in Sai▓s point of view, and yes, I swear to God this is not another Sai X OC story. There are already plenty of those, come to think of it┘ There▓s nothing wrong with those stories, I myself enjoy them. A lot but cha┘ back to the story! Reviews please! K thanks! 3

⌠Niisan! Push me, niisan!■ I yelled, sitting on the swing in the playground, I was happy, smiling. Niisan picked me up off the swing and spun me around, I squealed in delight, wishing this would never end, then my eyes met hers. A girl my age with ginger hair and pretty grey eyes, she was small and cute, looking up at her own big brother hopefully. The girl grasped at her brother▓s leg, shaking. She hid shyly as she saw I was looking at her, her brother looked down at her and asked her something, the girl▓s eyes widened, then she squeaked a response, what ever she said must▓ve been nice┘ Her brother knelt down and smiled at her, she smiled back, but there was a hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

⌠You were the girl from the park that day,■ I said, turning to Chihiro. She was different now, her hair was still ginger but it was long and unkempt, her grey eyes were larger now, and coated by thick lashes. The cute girl that I once knew was gone, she was replaced by this┘ woman. What amazed me further was that I remembered her, and my brother┘ ⌠But before you said┘ You said that you had never seen me.. What made you remember me all of a sudden?■ Chihiro said, turning to me, she was chewing the inside of her cheek, rather hard from what I could tell as she let out a squeak of pain as I explained the flashback I had just had. ⌠S-so you remember that day?■ she said anxiously, looking at me with her eyes widened. ⌠Well, yes Chihiro-san,■ I responded, then went flying forward damn that forehead girl┘ I landed with a thump on the floor of two shops down from Ichiraku, ⌠What was that for, Ugly?■ I yelled down to Sakura, she clenched her fist and walked towards me angrily, gathering more and more chakra as she went on. I gulped, this was not safe. Several minutes and blows later, Sakura was sitting in front of me, glaring at me. ⌠What are you looking at, Hag?■ I enquired, practically kicking myself as I spoke. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and growled, ⌠Why doesn▓t she have a nickname like the rest of us, hmm Sai-teme?■ I swallowed, but answered clearly and loudly, ⌠Because, Ugly, unlike you and the rest of the misfits, she has nothing worth being insulted about,■ Sakura raised her free ⌠B-but if it makes you feel better I▓ll give her a nickname too,■ she smiled, lowering her fist and slowly letting go of my collar, ⌠Well, what is it going to be Sai-kun?■ I thought very carefully for the next minute, my face was aching from Sakura▓s beating and I didn▓t feel like offending someone who could possibly be the key to everything. I smirked, ⌠I think I should call her.. Cutie,■ I saw Chihiro blush slightly then shrug it off as she saw I was looking at her, then I saw my life flashing past my eyes, Sakura was going to kill me. I jumped up, and sped off as fast as I could, ⌠BAKA!!■ I heard her scream loudly, she would be after me soon. Real clever Sai, real clever┘ I looked behind me, and to my surprise there was Chihiro, running after me, ⌠Sai-kun! SAAAAI-KUN!■ she yelled after me, she had quite a set of lungs there, I wonder what else she, NO I can not be thinking this now┘ I stopped, and waited until she caught up with me, ⌠Do you want to hit me too?■ I asked, nervously or at least what I thought was nervously. ⌠Don▓t look so falsely scared, some might find that insulting,■ she said, imitating Sakura and raising her fist, but instead of punching me she just tied up her mass of hair then continued speaking, ⌠Well, you didn▓t exactly seem thrilled about seeing me again, look I know what my brother did was wrong but, please Sai-kun, you are the only way I▓ll ever be able to find Pein!■ I felt my eyebrows shoot up and my eyes widen, ⌠I-I have to go,■ I muttered, running off.

I arrived at the home, and slid against the door. I was sweating, my breathing was heavy what was this and why was my face wet? Was I crying? Pein, who is this Pein, why was this name so familiar yet not? I▓m confused, h-he was the one who┘ 


End file.
